


For Love to Ever Last

by jessequicksters



Series: Devil's Coven [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jazz-playing Devil coven, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: John and Zatanna are lounging around in a five-star luxury suite, drinking wine and playing jazz, until Zatanna propositions John to summon the Devil to liven up the night (via a sex ritual, nonetheless).
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Zatanna Zatara
Series: Devil's Coven [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	For Love to Ever Last

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a lot of jazz and therefore this happened, title is from Chet Baker's 'I Fall in Love Too Easily'

It’s been a long time since John’s picked up the bass. Like an old friend, the muscle memory comes back to him relatively easy enough—though his calloused, magic-scorched hands have stiffened up over the years. Happens to the best of them, really.

He relaxes into the plush ivory couch, stretching his legs out in front of him, plucking the notes of an old tune from the early days.

“I never knew you played jazz,” Zatanna says, sitting on the floor against the sofa with a bottle of Merlot in her hand.

It’s the final night of her summer tour, and it’s a running tradition for the two of them to get absolutely hammered in her five-star luxury hotel suite, come rain or shine.

“Did a little bit when I trained with Papa Midnite,” John replies, cursing as he plucks on a wrong note. “Damn. Never really did get the hang of it, though.”

“You’re good,” Zatanna says, crawling over to him with a genuine smile. She holds up the bottle in front of him and beams. “Want to finish this off?”

John keeps playing, determined to get this right, “Nah, love. All yours.”

She shrugs, taking it down with one swig. After, she says, “I know someone who’s good at jazz.”

“Oh?” John smiles, almost certain about where this is going. “And who may that be?”

“I think we should call that someone,” she says.

John stops playing, patting his bass to an abrupt halt.

“You’re assuming that we’ve got enough juice to summon the Devil across the multiverse,” John points out. “You’ve just finished a whole summer’s worth of shows, we’re still recovering from Enchantress—plus, we’re both absolutely sloshed.”

Zatanna squints, deep in thought.

John puts the bass away and crawls onto her lap on the floor, basking in her sweet, rose-floral fragrance. “Unless, of course, you’ve got any other ideas, then I’d be willing to give it a go.”

Suddenly, John feels hands sliding down his shirt, plucking away at his buttons. He opens his eyes to find Zatanna smiling down at him, glazed with mischief and desire all at once. She raises an eyebrow as she slides her hand further down into his trousers, which earns her a more than enthusiastic moan in response.

“Oh, you clever girl.”

-

It’s Zatanna’s third orgasm, and she thinks she can fall asleep on top of John right then and there. John pushes her hair away from his face, pressing his fingers onto her lips, as if marking a blessing onto them.

“We’re too fucked, love,” John says. “Not that it’s been an entirely terrible pursuit.”

Zatanna smiles, lazily whispering, _“Kcuf uoy.”_

“Let a man rest for a minute—and maybe I’ll let you.”

She laughs, kissing him again, though she’s still thinking about their current predicament: there’s no reason why the ritual wouldn’t have worked. Yes, with their current state, they wouldn’t have been able to pull off a traditional summoning spell, but sex magic? It was practically an open invitation for the Devil to jump right through, especially with the connection they all shared.

As she’s kissing John, she starts falling into a deep lull of desire; the room feels crimson red; John’s tongue tastes like cinnamon and smoke; she starts becoming infinitely more aware of his fingers pressing into her skin, landing on every muscle, every vein.

And then, the trills of the piano start playing from the other room.

Zatanna lifts her head up, as John sits up with her. They look at one another and carefully climb out of the bed, putting their robes back on. Can’t be too careful—could be anyone, if you think about it.

In the centre of the low-lit room, underneath the orange glow of the chandeliers, is the Devil on the grand piano.

“So it worked,” John says, impressed—at himself, at them—as they walk towards Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckles in amusement, still playing. “Yes, it seems your little sex ritual was actually powerful enough to open a portal straight from my Earth to yours. If you don't mind, I was in the middle of finishing this new piece when the utterly divine sounds of your desire started echoing through my walls.”

Zatanna leans against the piano, as John slides in next to her, the two of them drinking in the Devil’s music. Lucifer eventually finishes off the piece with a subtle embellishment, exhaling with satisfaction as it ends.

“It’s beautiful,” Zatanna says, as John hums in agreement.

“Why, thank you, darling,” Lucifer replies, sweetly.

“Got a song to go with a bass line?”

Lucifer’s gaze flickers over, “Johnny, are you trying to tell me you’ve been hiding your talents from me all this time?”

“Kept a few cards close to me chest, yeah.” John licks his lips, still wine-stained and swollen from Zatanna’s bites.

“Well, I suggest it’s time to flip them all. Come on, John, you know there aren’t any parts of you I wouldn’t like to see. Miss Zatara, do you sing?”

“Me? Oh, no, I—”

“Like an angel,” John interrupts her, as Lucifer’s eyes twinkle with glee.

“Excellent! Now, what song shall we do? What are we feeling tonight in this coven of chaos?”

John and Zatanna look at each other, then back at Lucifer. It’s relatively obvious, at this point, what they’ve been meaning to do since the last time they’ve all been together. Lucifer quickly catches on, eagerly allowing the two of them to indulge in their desires in any and every way.

-

(Lucifer notices new things each time, little thrills of magic in the smallest of details: it's John, playing his heart out on the bass until his fingers bleed, effortlessly catching up to Lucifer’s rapidly increasing tempo on the piano; Zatanna, letting herself surrender to the lyrics, vocal cords carrying the weight of every line with natural emotion.

It’s the music of falling in love that keeps them all intoxicated into the night, as they savour every last drop.)


End file.
